


massage

by Anonymous



Category: Michael Reeves - Fandom
Genre: Other, This Is A Disaster, fuuuuuuuck, im ashamed of this, im will fucking die if michael finds this, lowercase intended fri e n d, this fic shows everything that is wrong w me all at one time, this is why we cant have nice things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 01:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: im bashing my head against the wall and im so fucking scared to upload this. i am so ashamed that there is no way in hell im posting this to my account.i am disgosted. expect more from me somewhere tho :)))
Relationships: Michael Reeves/Reader, Michael Reeves/You
Comments: 9
Kudos: 100
Collections: Anonymous





	massage

one...

two...

you don't exactly how he does it. it must hurt him, shouldn't it? yet here you were, admiring him again for the hundredth time tonight. it is always the small things that make you go insane. the way he smiles at you from across the room when you ask him a question and he answers you with a joke. or when he's on his computer, his brows furrowed together, tongue stuck out a bit between his lips as he runs his programs, making sure everything is working properly.

fourteen...

fifteen...

you just can't help yourself, he's just so nice to look at. and with his shirt off and all his muscles visible it is hard to not watch. you're thankful he's not paying attention to you staring at him, you would just about have a heart attack because you're sure you are watching with heart eyes.

twenty-nine...

thirty...

to say that you didn't find him attractive - especially now, would be an absolute lie. he looked like a greek god with all his muscles tensing each time he strains his body going down and pushing up. your heart is beating so fast, your chest, neck, cheeks, and ears are all flushed, your stomach twirling every few seconds as you watched him.

forty-eight...

forty-nine...

adjusting your position, you leaned back. the laptop on your lap turning off to sleep mode as you were not using it. your eyes scanned the shirtless frame on the ground, having a perfect view of his biceps as they flexed each time he moved. you couldn't believe you had him all to yourself. what are the chances you were able to snatch the perfect guy for you? and not only was he the perfect person characteristically, but he's stunning.

fifty-six...

fifty-seven...

he is so incredibly beautiful. and you know he feels insecure around you for some reason, and you know he doesn't want you to know that he does. you could not even begin to fathom how he could feel insecure around you. to you, he's perfect. he's attractive; he's smart; he's funny. he's wonderful and yet around you, he just crumples, unable to think of himself in any way that is good for his mental health. but, since you know this, you make sure you tell him how gorgeous he is, even if that makes him nervously laugh, rub the back of his neck and walk away from you.

seventy...

seventy-one...

he just always makes you feel so safe. whenever your anxiety or insecurities get the best of you, he's always there, calming you down and whispering sweet and loving sentences into your ear. they pack so much power and love and you surely feel it every time he says them to you. you can barely stay in a room without him in it with you.

eighty-nine...

ninety...

god, he's almost done. you have to make yourself look normal. as you were zoned out, you barely realized his exercise session was coming to a close. you turned on your computer, sitting up on the bed as he continues to do push-ups beside you on the floor.

ninety-six...

ninety-seven...

oh god, you can't seem to take your eyes off of him. a pit in your stomach forms, you take a few deep breaths. after he is done, he is going to look at you and you know that. you realize your face is still slightly pink and hot. no matter how many times you tell yourself its normal for you to stare at your boyfriend like this. he still makes you nervous when he catches you staring at him. it sends you soaring when he watches your flustered face panic, attempting to return to whatever you were doing. a smile on his as he goes over to you and kisses you.

ninety-nine...

one hundred...

bending his knees, he leans on them, putting his hand out in front of him and standing up. his eyes directed towards you as you watch him, a look of horror on your face as you know that you've been caught staring... again... a small smile curls up his lips as he looks at his feet, chuckling to himself, he turns to walk to the restroom. and you blink; falling out of your trance, you call him.

"michael, come here!" you sweetly call to him, your stomach flipping again as he looks at you and heads over. "yes, dear?" he responds in the tone that you called him in. a light heave fled from your mouth as the dear rolled off of his tongue so casually. your eyes wandered down his chest from his eyes as he approached you. your gaze turned to his biceps as you reached the top of his basketball shorts. his muscles are so tense. as he reaches you, he sits on the bed, putting your leg over his lap. closing your computer, you push it aside, putting it on the bedside table and long abandoning whatever project you were working on. reaching your arm out, you grab his bicep, gently squeezing. a look of confusion quickly morphs into light laughter as he watches you touch his arm. you can feel the heat of his breath on your face. being this close to you make you lose all train of thought, completely forgetting why you began touching him in the first place. "what are you doing?" he asked, his eyes meeting yours. you take a deep breath before speaking, nervous as you study his face. a warm smile plastered on his mouth, and those damned eyes that draw you in every single time you look at him. his eyes made you wanted to make you melt every time you look at them. "lay down on your stomach.," you said, in more of a demanding tone yet still soft. unadulterated confusion was evident on his face, he stuttered, choking on words as he tried to form a coherent sentence. "why?" he questioned, his eyebrows knitted with confusion. biting your lip, you rubbed his bicep, wrapping your hand underneath it, nearing his armpit and squeezing it softly. "you're tense, michael. you always are every time you do that. aren't you sore?" you explain to him, tilting your head to the side slightly as you stared at him. "a little, i've gotten used to it after the first few days..." "have you ever gotten a massage before?" "oh - uhm... no?" "lay down, let me help you with," you muttered softly, crawling off the bed and staring down at him. "okay." he responds quickly. it was his turn to be flustered as he moves over, laying down in the centre of the bed, his back exposed as he turns he head to the side to see you.

climbing back onto the bed, you sit down on the curve between michael's butt and mid-back. "is this okay, michael?" you asked, positioning yourself a little bit better. "yeah, it's comfortable." he stated, sucking in a deep breath. biting your lip, your gaze wandered to the most visible part of michael, his back. you saw all of his muscles, and you couldn't help but let your hands wander up his back. you fingers were rather cold, so you heard a quiet, yet sharp inhale from michael as his back was warm and the sudden cold contact was shocking. you didn't stop; there was no quick way to warm your fingers so you decided to just keep going, knowing that his back would drive enough warmth to your fingers eventually. you reached his shoulders, and paused, thinking for a moment before you pressed the bottom of your palm near your wrist down, pushing upwards over his back and to the top of his shoulder. a soft gasp emits from michael's mouth as you did this, and you were worried you had hurt him but carried on as a content hum sounded from him. you continued this motion, working over his back, your hands getting farther and farther away from each other until they were both horizontal and going across his biceps. as you rolled your hands over his biceps, michael let out a soft whine, immediately burying his face into the pillow his head was resting on. you were taken a bit off guard but took this as a sign to keep going. you moved your hands down his back and rubbed them in a ninety-degree rotation with the palms of your hands. you heard a sigh, followed by a groan into the pillow, this was forced to be quieter than the last noise. nonetheless, you smiled, working your way back up to his shoulders with the same motions. he choked out an indescribable noise as you reached his shoulder blades, and your smile grew bigger. "is it all right?" you teased, knowing that he was enjoying this and you were too. "uh-huh." he mumbled with his face buried in the pillows still. you were sure that his face was bright red, embarrassed from all the noises he was making.

you dragged your now warm hands to his right arm, rubbing his bicep as you felt muscles loosen with each push of your hands. michael's breathing got heavier, and you could only imagine what he was doing to not make any other noises. due to this, you decided to test him, pressing slightly harder, slowing in your movements, and attempting to find a spot that would make any noise emit from the now submissive man beneath you. you were hopeful for any noise at all, desperate to hear any noise from him. he turned his arm a bit, allowing you to rub the top part of his arm. and as you moved up to his shoulder, he let out a sound akin to a moan. his left hand gripping onto the sheets as you rubbed his arm, beginning to work your way down to his hand, satisfied with yourself. you pushed with your legs up his back so you could easily reach his hand. you squeezed and massaged down the fingers. you rubbed you way back up his arm to his back, and you rested your hands on his shoulder blades. since you were close enough, you bent over, kissing the back of his neck near his ear soft and there was a sweet, muffled hum to you.

you sat up once more, moving back down to the dip in his back you once sat before and began rubbing his left arm. you watched his right hand which was picking at the sheets. not paying attention, you continued to rub harder and harder, not realizing it as you watched his veiny hand. "ah!" this pulled you out of your trance, adverting your gaze from his limb, you quickly pulled your hands away from his bicep. "what?, what?, i didn't hurt you, now did i?," your frantically asked, panicking and being struck with guilt automatically. "i'm sorry, michael; i didn't mean to." you apologized, but you were shushed by michael. "no, no, no, calm down. i would tell you if it hurt. don't stop, it felt good.," he said, holding his breath for a second. "really good.." he said lowly, his voice deepened when he spoke. your mouth was slightly agape and you quickly closed it, nodding and pressed your hands back to his bicep, pressing harder than you were before and rubbing the muscle slowly, dragging out each push of your hands. "oh, fuck.." you could barely contain yourself with the noises he was making underneath you. "please, y/n... oh god..." did you exactly know how to process this? not really, this was the first time you've given a massage to anyone and now the man you are massaging is moaning your name. you could feel your body moving lightly as michael rubbed his feet and legs together, shifting his hips as a way to stop the noises that are leaking out of his throat nonstop. this only causes you to push harder on his bicep, running over a tight spot near his armpit and he inhales sharply, letting out a grunt followed with a hum as he bounces his foot on the bed. "y/n... shit.." his voice was shaky, he was barely being able to speak clearly because of you, and you loved every second of it. you put less pressure on his arm as you worked your way down, rubbing each side of his forearm before moving on to his hand. repeating the process of the other hand, you moved back up to his back, wrapping your hands around each side of his neck and rubbing the back of it with your thumbs. with his breaths now coming in shallow gasps, you ran your hands through his hair, rubbing his scalp gently before removing your hands.

peeling your leg off one side of michael, you climbed off of his back. "i'm done, michael." you quietly stated, sitting on your knees beside him, running your fingers through his hair. he contently hummed, propping up on his elbows and looking up at you with a glaze over his eyes. his mouth was open, his lips looking drier than usual. his face and chest were completely red. only now you noticed he was panting, and you pulled his head to you, leaning down and kissing his forehead. "you're so pretty, baby." you gently cooed, moving so you could stick your legs out in front of you. michael's head dropped down. "come here." he muttered, turning on his back and sitting up, his back propped up against the wall. you crawled over to him, turning on your side and resting your head on his shoulder.

"you feeling better?"

"oh, i'm feeling fantastic now."

"good. i'll be expecting my massage tomorrow night."

"well, i can give you a massage right now"

"hmm, you're going to have to wait until tomorrow, don't want to tense up your muscles again or i would have to do that again."

"oh., i can gladly go for another massage."


End file.
